galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki
Early life '''Aki '''is a half-elf warrior born in Tai Shan. His mother was an Elvan warrior who disappeared after giving birth, and his father a Rhlaysian miner and veteran. He grew up as an apprentice to his father but at the age of fourteen, he lost his arm in a mining accident. He left the mines and remained at home for years, refusing to leave their apartment. His father eventually just expected him to commit suicide, as he was completely useless to their family. At age twenty,he left his house to join the guard, but they refused him as he lacked skill in fighting. After visiting every dojo in the city of Tai Shan, and being rejected by every one, Aki stole his father's sword and left his home, moving to a neighbouring countryside village full of cherry blossem trees where he trained himself in his own style of swordfighting. Sekishu, the one-armed swordsman and Anubis During a battle near the border of the badlands, in which a group of Rhlaysian samurai fought against a cult of barbaric humans worshipping the Anubi in a tiny Rhlaysian village, the majority of both sides were slaughtered, and what left of the cult hid in the village as a storm began to flood the valley. Aki, now 28, was one of the only survivors, and chose to fight his way out of the overtaken village after hiding in the elder's hut for three days without food or water as the flood washed away the majority of the village and cultists. He eventually found his way out via a piece of driftwood, which carried him out of the valley and into a bamboo forest. Here, he came upon a small village which took him in, fed him and gave him new clothes and fixed his weapons. The blacksmith, Minase, gave him the title Sekishu, meaning one-arm, as Aki could not speak thus could not give him a name. Alas, it was not to last. While he had been taking a bath in a hot spring, the cultists came and burnt the village down and kidnapped half of the village. Standing over the blacksmith's corpse, Aki vowed to avenge him and free the people. He travelled across the land, eventually finding a great ancient temple, built in a time before time. He entered, and slayed the majority of the cultists, and fought their leader as the temple began to crumble around them. His arm became infected, and he fell unconsious after cutting down the cultist leader. Now free, the villagers took him back to civilization, leaving him in Roku at a hospital to rest while they returned to their village. Bodyguard A year later he found himself a bodyguard for a diplomat, defending him as they crossed the country, and visiting other nations. Six years later, at age 34, while on a mission to Elssyia, they were kisnapped and forced to fight off a horde of rebel Elves from one of the mighty tree-cities. The siege lasted four weeks, and in its climax, Aki came face-to-face with the woman that gave birth to him. They fought a long duel, and in the end, he sent her off the city to the surface far below. He then discovered that the man he was told to protect all these years had been run through by an Elvan spear. Enraged, Aki returned to his homeland. Naga Conflict Aki, now in his early forties, was staitioned at a guard post outside of a village in western Rlaysia. It was a peaceful fishing village with a harbor, and could even be called a small town. One night, in the early hours of the morning, a group of ferocious naga surged from the seas and murdered half of the town by the time Aki got there. He was put in the local hospital mid-battlef or two months as he had been poisoned by a Naga's spear before the samurai of Nanara and Roku could converge on the village, eliminating every last beast. The Gray Fox A man visited Aki when he lived in an apartment in Roku. The man was a farmer who had heard of Aki's exploits over the years, and asked him for aid. The farmer's village was taken over by a ronin and his band of warriors. Aki decided to help the man for free, since they had his wife and child hostage. They travelled through the harsh winter on foot and by horse to reach the tiny village, located on a mountain in the middle of some plains. The ronin called himself Gray Fox, and wore a steel kabuki fox mask of white. He wielded a completely-rusted katana, and demanded Aki fight him. Aparrentally his name was not Gray Fox, but wore the title, and whoever killed the wearer of the mask took over the mantle, and lead his followers onward. Aki, seeing this as some sort of sick game, refused to fight him, but after striking down three of the bandits into the now-red snow, he agreed to duel him. The duel lasted two hours in the village as the crowd watched, eventually Aki had defeated the man, and buried him with all of his fallen companions just outside of the village. To honor the warrior, Aki tied the mask to his belt and decided to take the trinket with him just in case it could come handy. The War of the Horn In 1446-1451, Aki fought in the War of the Horn with the Emerald Crane regiment. The conflict has hardened him, and he evaded a close-death at least fifty times. During a naval engagement in the Azure Sea, Aki had sacrificed the majority of his regiment to destroy the enemy fleet. He emerged on the shoreline with the bodies of his comrades, removed his armor, and from this point on decided to travel alone as a sellsword ronin. Post-war The eight years following Aki's leave from the war, he had spent selling his skills as a swordsman and mercenary to whomever could make use of it. Category:Character Pages